Buku
by Selang Regulator
Summary: Perjalanan kisah cintaku dengannya. Yang di awali dari sebuah Buku-menjadi saksi bisu antara cinta kita.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** :

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

Hilter adalah seorang pemimpin pada zaman Nazi Germany (yang jelas bukan paman saya *dihajarmasa*

Story © Wali941

 **WARNING** :

Typo(s), tidak terlalu menyangkut EYD dan KTT, AU, maybe, picisan, abal, alur tidak beratur, sudut pandang tidak jelas, gaje, beberapa figuran tanpa nama, dan lain-lain

Maaf jika ada kesamaan judul, cerita, nama, dan seterusnya, itu hanya kebetulan belaka

Don't Like, Don't Read

Happy Reading ^~^

 **SUMMARY** :

Perjalanan kisah cintaku dengannya. Yang diawali dari sebuah Buku- menjadi saksi bisu antara cinta kita.

.

.

.

 **[[** 「Book」 **]]**

.

.

.

"Tidak bisakah kau mencari orang lain selain aku?!," pemuda berambut violet sedang menatap tajam pada seseorang yang berada dihadapannya. Sungguh, ia sedang malas berhadapan dengan orang ini. Orang itu dengan cepat menaruh jari telunjuk didepan bibirnya.

"Ssttss...Ini perspustakaan, jangan bikin gaduh," bisik orang itu. Gakupo kembali memperhatikan buku yang sempat ia abaikan sebelumnya, lalu menghela nafas.

"Ajak saja Kaito atau Len," orang dihadapan Gakupo itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Aku sudah mengajak Kaito dan ia setuju. Untuk Len, ia sedang kencan dengan pacarnya," kemudian Gakupo menatap malas pada orang yang berada dihadapannya itu.

"Ayolah, apa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan para gadis?," lanjut orang itu sambil beranjak dari bangku, mencondongkan tubuhnya kehadapan Gakupo dan mengambil benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

"Pergilah Yuuma, aku sedang tidak ingin," Yuuma, tersenyum ke arah Gakupo.

"Baiklah, tapi kuingatkan satu hal, jangan terlalu asyik dengan duniamu sendiri," ujar Yuuma seraya menyerahkan buku yang ia ambil dari Gakupo.

"Aku sedang tidak butuh nasehatmu Yuuma," Gakupo mengambil benda dihadapannya, membuka lembaran-lembaran kertas didalamnya dan mencari halaman yang tadi ia baca.

"Tapi, suatu saat kau membutuhkannya. Baiklah, sepertinya Kaito sudah menungguku," Yuuma berjalan menjauh dari Gakupo, menghilang dari balik rak-rak buku didalam ruangan itu.

"Jaa...Sepertinya Luka-san cocok untukmu Gaku-chan. Daripada kau selalu berduaan dengan buku," sahut Yuuma yang entah dari mana, suaranya masih bisa terdengar sampai ke telinga Gakupo, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Tak lama, ia menutup buku yang berada ditanganya. Berhadapan dengan Yuuma bisa membuat moodnya berubah drastis dan hal inilah yang tidak ia sukai. Hilang sudah niatnya untuk membaca buku. Tiba-tiba ia teringat ucapan Yuuma, cocok dengan Megurine Luka?

Oh, suatu saat ingatkan Gakupo untuk memukul Yuuma jika bertemu nanti.

Gakupo memang malas berurusan dengan yang namanya cinta. Sungguh, ia lebih baik didamprat habis-habisan oleh guru BK dengan garang dan buasnya daripada berurusan dengan hal itu. Itulah yang sudah tertanam pada diri seorang Kamui Gakupo.

Pemuda besurai violet itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan kearah salah satu rak buku dan berniat mengambil beberapa buku untuk ia baca. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok dihadapannya. Seorang gadis, berambut toska ikat dua yang mungkin tingginya hanya sepundak Gakupo sedang duduk dilantai sambil melihat ke atas- menatap rak buku.

"Mou...Buku itu terlalu tinggi," gadis itu menoleh kebelakang, mendapati pemuda berambut violet sedang menatapnya. Kemudian ia memiringkan kepala, memasang wajah bingung.

Dan disaat itulah iris violet milik Gakupo bertemu dengan iris toska milik gadis itu. Terasa waktu berhenti sejenak, membiarkan dua insan terbius dalam masing-masing perasaan yang medesir didada mereka.

Sekarang Gakupo merasakan sesuatu yang aneh didadanya, baru pertama kali ia rasakan hal semacam ini. Rasanya seperti...Hangat?

"Akh...K-kau baik-baik saja?," tanya Gakupo yang telah tersadar dari lamunannya. Gadis bersurai toska itu mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, hanya saja...," kalimat gadis itu menggantung, ia arahkan wajahnya menatap rak buku yang berada paling atas.

"Aku tidak bisa mengambil beberapa buku untuk bahan tugasku. Kata petugas, buku yang kuperluakan ada dirak paling atas, tapi aku tidak bisa mengambilnya," jelas gadis itu.

Gakupo mengangguk, lalu menatap sekeliling. Biasanya ada sebuah tangga khusus untuk mengambil buku dirak paling tinggi, namun ia tidak melihatnya.

Kemudian ia melihat rak buku dihadapannya itu. Terlalu tinggi, ia juga tidak dapat mengambilnya. Akhirnya Gakupo menghela nafas.

"Haaah...Baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi," gadis itu bingung dengan perkataan pemuda berambut violet. Ia melihat pemuda itu berjalan kehadapannya, membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga sembilan puluh derajat.

"Yap, naiklah. Sepertinya aku juga tidak dapat menggapainya," perintah Gakupo. Gadis bersurai toska itu dengan cepat berdiri dan menatap pemuda dihadapannya itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Are?! T-tapi b-bagaima-"

"Sudahlah, cepat naik. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak akan melihat dalamanmu," potong Gakupo.

Gakupo, apakah kau belum sadar dengan perkataanmu barusan, hah?

"A-ano...M-maafkan atas perkataanku tadi," ucap Gakupo. Sungguh, ingin rasanya ia menghantamkan kepalanya pada tembok terdekat. Entah kenapa mulutnya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Tak apa," gumam gadis itu seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Suara sekecil itu masih bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Gakupo, yang membuat si pemilik telinga menatap gadis disampingnya.

"Ah...Ayo, naiklah," perintah Gakupo, gadis itu mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah pemuda dihadapannya.

Gadis itu melepas alas kakinya, dan perlahan naik ke atas punggung Gakupo. Menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh meyentuh lantai dibawah.

Mata jernihnya dengan teliti mencari buku yang dimaksud, bibir mungilnya dengan pelan merapalkan sebuah kata-kata.

"Hei...Apa yang kau tau soal Hilter?," tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba. Gakupo yang mendengarnya mulai berpikir.

"Bukankah dia orang yang sangat berpengaruh pada masa...Nazi Germany...Mungkin?," tanya Gakupo kurang yakin. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak terlalu tahu menahu tentang sejarah seperti itu.

Gakupo merasakan gadis itu mulai sedikit banyak bergerak dipunggungnya, kemudian kembali tenang. Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu?

"Apa yang ini? Coba kau lihat," ucap gadis bersurai toska itu, sepertinya ia ingin menunjukkan sebuah buku yang ia temukan. Tak lama Pemuda dibawahnya itu terkekeh pelan.

"Jika kau menyuruhku untuk melihat buku itu yang ada aku malah melihat dalamanmu duluan," ujar Gakupo yang masih menatap lantai dibawahnya.

Oh, bisakah kau tidak membahas yang namanya 'dalaman'?

"Akh!- Hei-" tak lama kepala pemuda itu terasa sakit, gadis itu sengaja melemparkan bukunya dari atas dan tepat mengenai kepala Gakupo yang berada dibawah.

"Mesum!," pekik gadis itu.

"Setidaknya kau berterimakasih kepadaku karena telah meminjamkan punggungku sebagai pijakan!," omel Gakupo.

Keseimbangan mulai tak terjaga, gadis itu berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya namun terlambat. Sementara Gakupo yang berada dibawahnya juga tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Oh tidak-"

Bruk

Mereka berdua terjatuh, Gakupo merasakan kepala dan tubuhnya terasa sakit. Saat ingin bangkit, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang berat. Bisa dilihat gadis itu tepat berada diatasnya. Untung saja gadis itu tidak jatuh mengenai lantai perpustakaan.

Ini keberuntungan, setidakanya itu yang akan dipirakan Yuuma dan Author jika berada diposisi seperti ini. Namun tidak untuk pemeran utama kita.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?," Gakupo khawatir. Ia menggenggam pundak gadis bersurai toska yang berada diatasnya itu. Sementara gadis itu mengerang, lalu medongakkan wajahnya, menatap Gakupo.

Wajah mereka terlalu dekat, sangat malahan. Mereka bisa merasakan terpaan nafas yang menerpa wajah. Aroma manis dan maskulin mengguar dan tercium oleh indra penciuman mereka.

Sepertinya gadis itu tersadar dan segera bangkit, wajahnya mulai bersemu merah. Sementara Gakupo bangun, memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening dan kembali menatap gadis itu.

"A-ano...Maaf...E-etto...," gadis itu mulai kikuk, menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang merona itu.

"Kamui Gakupo, kelas 3-2. Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja," Pemuda itu tersenyum, kemudian mengambil sebuah buku yang berhasil mengenai kepala Gakupo sebelumnya. Buku itu berwarna cokelat pucat, dengan tulisan 'Nazi Germany' yang dicetak tebal dan terdapat gambar pria benama Hilter, orang yang paling menakutkan menurutnya.

Gadis itu menatap Gakupo sejenak dan kemudian meraih buku yang diserahkan pemuda itu.

"M-maafkan aku K-kamui-san,"

"Tak apa," ujar Gakupo. Matanya tak berhenti menatap gadis yang wajahnya sedang dihiasi rona merah. Entah apa yang dipikirkan, tapi menurutnya ia...Manis.

"Dan kau?," tanya Gakupo pada gadis itu. Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Namaku Hatsune Miku, kelas 3-3. Salam kenal Kamui-san," ucapnya riang.

Gakupo tak henti-hentinya untuk menampakkan senyum, seraya terus menatap gadis bernama Miku yang berada dihadapannya dan terus merasakan perasaa aneh yang mulai muncul.

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Yaa...Ini cerita baru (dan sepertinya terlihat pasaran :v ) kali ini pairnya Miku dan Gakupo. Entahlah...Ko bisa jadi kepikiran -" hanya mencari sensasi baru :"v Maaf jika banyak kesalahan, baru pemula.

Yak, sekian dulu. Untuk chap 2 nya akan menyusul. Dan terimakasih sudah mau membaca cerita saya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^~^

Wali941 (10 Juli 2015)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** :

Apapun itu bukan milik saya

Story © Wali941

 **WARNING** :

Typo(s), tidak terlalu menyangkut EYD atau KTT, AU, maybe, picisan, abal, alur tidak beratur, sudut pandang tidak jelas, gaje, beberapa figuran tanpa nama, dan lain-lain

Maaf jika ada kesamaan judul, cerita, nama, dan seterusnya, itu hanya kebetulan belaka

Don't Like, Don't Read

Happy Reading ^~^

 **SUMMARY** :

Perjalanan kisah cintaku dengannya. Yang diawali dari sebuah Buku- menjadi saksi bisu antara cinta kita.

.

.

 **[[** 「Book」 **]]**

.

.

.

Gakupo berjalan sedikit terburu-buru, sesekali ujung sepatunya menendang beberapa kerikil kecil yang tersebar dilorong koridor. Tangan kirinya tengah sibuk bermain dengan dasi hitam, rambut violet yang panjang bergerak-gerak sesuai gerakan sang pemilik.

Terlihat ruangan yang dituju telah berada didepannya. Syukurlah, pintunya masih tebuka, berarti guru yang akan mengajar belum memasuki kelas. Kemudian Gakupo melihat seseorang yang berada didepan pintu kelas 3-3.

"Are? Kamui-san?," Miku, gadis yang ia temui diperpustakaan kemarin. Miku sedang berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya, bisa dilihat gadis itu belum mengenakan dasi hitamnya sama sekali.

"Terlambat datang kesekolah, Hatsune-san?," Gakupo tersenyum, sementara gadis itu menatap Gakupo dan membalas senyumannya.

"Kau sendiri juga terlambat, kan?," Miku terkekeh, menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu dengan pertanyaannya. Gakupo yang entah sejak kapan, kembali merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, seperti waktu kemarin. Hangat. Dan sekarang debaran jatungnya mulai berdetak kencang.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?!," Gakupo dan Miku menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat seorang guru BK yang sering berpatroli saat jam pelajaran dimulai.

Waktu yang tidak pas. Gakupo melihat kearah Miku, wajahnya mulai terlihat was-was dan khawatir.

"A-ano, k-kami ingin menyelesaikan...Tugas...Ya! T-tugas sejarah yang diberikan guru kami," ucap Gakupo, berusaha mati-matian membuat sebuah alasan kecil. Gadis itu menatap bingung kearah Gakupo, sementara guru BK itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dengan membawa tas? Dan juga guru yang mengajar dikelas kalian belum memasuki ruangan. Kalian bisa dikira bolos," ujar guru BK itu seraya melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Ya, pemuda bersurai violet itu tau, alasan seperti itu juga tidak akan seenaknya diterima oleh guru dengan title BK dihadapannya ini.

.

.

Miku memainkan ujung rok hitamnya, sambil bibir kecilnya bergumam-gumam tidak jelas. Sementara Gakupo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok, sesekali ia melirik Miku dari ujung matanya.

Oh, ini bisa dibilang kebiasaan baru. Saat Gakupo dan Miku mengikuti guru BK menuju ruangannya, mata violetnya tak lepas untuk sesekali melirik gadis disampingnya itu.

Entah mengapa ia sedikit kacau dengan dirinya jika itu tentang perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan dan Miku. Ini sedikit membuatnya muak.

Kalau bisa Gakupo akan memasukkan perasaan aneh itu dalam daftar hitam nya. Hal yang malas untuk dihadapi setelah Yuuma.

"Maafkan aku," gadis itu menoleh, menatap Gakupo bingung.

"Karena aku, kau jadi ikut dihukum oleh guru BK," lanjut Gakupo, kemudian ia menatap Miku. Ya, Gakupo dan Miku sedang dihukum oleh guru BK yang mempergok mereka sebelumnya karena datang terlambat.

Berdiri didepan ruangan BK hingga pelajaran pertama usai, itu sudah biasa bagi Gakupo.

"Tak apa-apa, seharusnya aku berterimakasih," ucap Miku, sementara pemuda yang berada disampingnya dibuat bingung.

"Berkatmu aku tidak mengikuti pelajaran metematika pada jam pertama hari ini. Itu membuatku sakit kepala," jelas Miku. Gakupo sedikit bernafas lega, kemudian menatap Miku dengan menyunggingkan seutas senyum dibibirnya.

"Kau tau, guru yang mengajariku matematika dikelas cerewet luar biasa. Kau bisa membayangkan...," Miku mulai berceloteh.

Sementara Gakupo dengan senang hati mendengarkan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil gadis itu. Ekspresi yang kadang berubah sesuai dengan yang ia ceritakan. Kemungkinan besar semua ini akan menghantui pikiran Gakupo seperti lalat.

"...Tak lupa saat ia salah menjelaskan materi, itu membuatku ingin tertawa," jelas Miku. Gakupo terkekeh pelan.

"Aku jarang mendengar seorang guru yang salah dalam menjelaskan materi," kata Gakupo.

"Setiap orang kadang berbuat salah, Kamui-san," Miku menunjukkan telunjuk kanannya pada Gakupo. Membuat pemuda itu tanpa sadar tersenyum lembut dan salah satu tangannya ia arahkan untuk mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Miku.

"Aku mengerti, Miku-sensei," ucapan Gakupo membuat gadis yang sedang ia usap kepalanya itu mengerutkan bibir.

"Mou...Jangan embel-embel 'sensei', aku bukan guru," omel Miku, seraya menyingkirkan tangan Gakupo dari kepalanya.

Sudah beberapa menit, kedua insan tersebut melalui waktu dengan canda gurau mereka. Sesekali terlihat pemuda itu mengusap ujung matanya karena efek lelucon dari Miku. Dan terkadang gadis itulah yang memegangi perutnya saat mendengar candaan dari Gakupo.

Serasa waktu hanya milik mereka berdua, ya...

Gakupo merasa dada sebelah kirinya selalu hangat, ia merasakan perasaan senang saat berada disamping gadis bersurai toska ini. Sungguh membuat pemuda ini tak ingin jauh-jauh dari gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Miku-chan?," sebuah suara menghentikan sementara kegiatan mereka beruda. Gakupo dan Miku menoleh ke asal suara.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu dengan kuciran kecil dirambut belakanya. Mata merahnya menatap lembut kearah Miku, entah kenapa tatapan itu membuat Gakupo tidak menyukai pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja datang bagai hantu tak diundang.

"Oh, Honne-kun, aku sedang dihukum oleh guru BK karena datang terlambat," Miku mengembungkan pipinya, membuat Gakupo yang melihat gadis itu makin gemas.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Honne oleh Miku itu mengangguk, pandangannya ia arahkan pada pemuda disamping Miku, seketika tatapannya berubah menjadi tajam.

"Sedangkan kau?," tanya pemuda itu. Gakupo yang mengetahui kalau pemuda berambut abu-abu itu menatapnya dengan tidak suka, kembali menatap dengan sinis.

"Dengan alasan yang sama," ucap Gakupo dingin. Kemungkinan besar terlihat percikan-percikan listrik dari tatapan kedua pemuda itu, tapi itu semua hanya imajinasi belaka. Tapi, bisa saja memang ada.

Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu menghela nafas, kemudian ia menatap Miku seraya memegang pundak gadis itu.

"Mangkanya, bangun itu lebih pagi dan bisakah kamu memangilku dengan nama kecil seperti biasa? Memanggilku seperti itu membuatku canggung," jelas pemuda itu.

"Baiklah Dell-kun," ucap Miku sambil tersenyum manis, membuat pemuda bernama lengkap Honne Dell itu tersenyum lembut dan mengacak-acak pelan rambut Miku.

Ada sesuatu yang muncul didada kiri Gakupo. Sesuatu seperti...Marah? Kesal? Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Tapi, Gakupo tidak bisa terus-terusan merasakan perasaan ini.

Pemuda bersurai violet ini sekarang tidak menyukai Honne Dell, setelah apa yang diakukannya pada Miku. Sungguh, ia tidak terima pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambut Miku, hanya dirinya yang boleh melakukan hal itu.

...Jadi intinya cemburu, 'kan?

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Gakupo dengan cepat meraih tangan Miku dan membawanya menjauh dari Dell. Kemana saja, asal tidak bersama pemuda bernama Dell itu.

"K-kamui-san! K-kita mau kemana?!," pekik Miku terkejut, ia hanya mengikuti pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba saja menariknya. Gakupo tidak menjawab, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu.

Sementara Dell bingung dengan sikap Gakupo yang tiba-tiba, kemudian menganggkat bahunya. Terserahlah, ia tidak ingin ambil pusing. Kemudian Dell melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki ruang BK.

.

.

Gakupo terus mengumpat kesal didalam hatinya. Ia masih tidak terima atas perlakuan Dell terhadap Miku didepan ruang BK sebelumnya

Sesaat pemuda itu berpikir, kenapa sekarang ia menjadi seperti ini. Senang berada disamping gadis itu, cemburu saat orang lain menyentuhnya, dan selalu memperhatikannya.

Sungguh, Gakupo tidak tahu menahu permulaan dirinya menjadi seperti ini. Dan Miku, ia bukan siapa-siapanya. Tapi, mungkin Gakupo berharap lebih.

"...Hosh...Kamui-san...bisa berhenti sebentar?...Hosh...A-aku lelah...," Miku sedikit terengah-engah. Nafasnya jadi tidak teratur semenjak Gakupo menyeretnya hingga entah kemana.

Gakupo yang mendengar rintihan Miku, mulai menghentikan langkanya. Bisa dilihat nafas Gakupo juga tidak teratur.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku ke...Perpustakaan? Ingat, kita sedang dihukum," Miku membungkuk, berusaha menahan tubuhnya dengan menyangga pada lutut. Gakupo menggaruk tengkuknya.

"A-ano...Aku hanya ingin membantumu menyelesaikan tugasmu kemarin. Mumpung otakku masih bekerja, haha...," alasan kecil. Tapi untuk otaknya, bisa dikatakan benar. Mungkin kedepannya fungsi otak seorang Gakupo tiba-tiba rusak hanya karena terlalu banyak memikirkan gadis bermarga 'Hatsune' itu.

Sementara pemuda bersurai violet itu berpikir, ia juga tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba ia membawa Miku ke tempat ruangan yang penuh dengan buku ini.

Haruskah ia berkata jujur bahwa Gakupo merasa cemburu saat Dell dekat dengan Miku? Itu tidak cocok dikatakan sebagai alasan.

"T-tapi b-bagaimana hu-"

"Itu nanti saja, biar aku yang mengurus," potong Gakupo. Entah kenapa bibirnya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata segampang itu.

Miku menatap pemuda disampingnya tidak percaya.

"Woa...Benarkah? Terimakasih banyak Ga-kun!," seru Miku riang.

Deg

Gakupo merasa jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, rasa hangat kembali mendesir didada dan sedikit hawa panas ia rasakan diwajahnya. Gadis yang berada disampingnya ini lama-lama bisa membuat Gakupo gila.

Apa maksud panggilannya itu? Miku biasa memanggilnya dengan marga 'Kamui', pake -san lagi. Dan sekarang? Gakupo senang.

"Hei, kau bisa memanggil nama kecilku," ucap Miku, seraya menyentuh pipi kiri Gakupo dengan jari telunjuknya nan lentik. Pemuda yang masih dalam keadan kacau didalam kepalanya itu, tanpa sadar bibirnya menyebutkan sesuatu.

"...Mii...-chan?,"

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Nyiahaha :v ...Ok, apa ini? *plakk* Sebelumnya terpikir, kenapa chara male Vocaloid itu sedikit dan tiba-tiba teringat Honne Dell (Chara. Fanloid) saat melihat layar wallpaper. Sumpah! Saya lupa sama karakter yang satu ini.

Yak, tinggal mengurus untuk chap 3 nya. Dan maaf jika ceritanya malah berubah aneh atau monoton -_- Mendengarkan musik bisa memperngaruhi otak saya -"

Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^~^

Wali941 (10 Juli 2015)

* * *

Balas Review!

 **Vannila latte Avocado** : Arigatou! Saya juga suka pair meraka berdua *senyum gaje* sebenarnya iseng-iseng dan sedih juga jarang yang ada pair meraka dalam bahasa indoneisa :'v tapi syukurlah kalo suka ^-^ Inih sudah lanjut~

 **Hikaru Katsumi** : Arigatou! Inih sudah lanjut ^-^

 **Haze26** : Arigatou!Keren? Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja *dibakar* pengen melestarikan pair mereka berdua *bawa spanduk*

ya...Sekian balas Reviewnya. Arigatou Gozaimasu ^~^


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER** :

Apapun itu bukan milik saya

Story © Wali941

 **WARNING** :

Typo(s), tidak terlalu menyangkut EYD atau KTT, AU, maybe, picisan, abal, alur tidak beratur, sudut pandang tidak jelas, gaje, beberapa figuran tanpa nama, dan lain-lain

Cerita ini adalah fiksi, baik nama tokoh, waktu, tempat, dan kejadian di dalamnya, sama sekali tak ada hubungan dengan kenyataan

Maaf jika ada kesamaan judul, cerita, nama, dan seterusnya, itu hanya kebetulan belaka

Don't Like, Don't Read

Happy Reading ^~^

 **SUMMARY** :

Perjalanan kisah cintaku dengannya. Yang diawali dari sebuah Buku- menjadi saksi bisu antara cinta kita.

.

.

.

 **[[** 「Book」 **]]**

.

.

.

"Len, bisakah kau lebih fokus? Kau bisa menghabisakan semua [health point] mu," Kaito menekan beberapa tombol pada _stick_ merah yang berada ditangannya.

"Aku sudah fokus! Dan biarkan aku bekerja habis-habisan!," ujar Len penuh semangat. Mata Len dengan serius menatap layar LCD didepannya, sambil sesekali mulutnya berkomat-kamit tanpa suara dengan tidak jelas.

"Sial! HP-ku berkurang 100, Len gunakan [Triple Attack] dan [Combo Invasion] ," perintah Kaito. Len yang mendengarnya mengagguk serius.

"Serahkan semua pada patnermu ini," jari Len dengan lincah menekan tombol-tombol kecil pada _stick_.

"Argh...Kaito, ini giliranmu!," seru Len seraya menatap Kaito serius. Sementara Kaito masih fokus dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kita terjebak Len!," pekik Kaito frustasi. Len yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas. Kemudian ia memasang wajah serius, sedang memikirkan sebuah tak tik didalam kepalanya.

"Gunakan serangan dengan [Double Archer] pada musuh disekitar, itu bisa memulihkan [health point] maksimal 20%. Dan untuk menghancurkan pertahanan yang menjebak, tebas dengan [Fire Sword] dan tembak dengan [Ice Crystal], lalu yang terakhir dengan [Sonic Electric]," Kaito dan Len menoleh ke arah temannya yang sedang berbaring diatas kasur, terlihat sesekali memasukkan keripik kentang kedalam mulutnya.

"Oh Gaku-chan, menghancurkan pertahanan dengan serangan [Sonic Electric] itu menghabiskan banyak [speed]. Hancurkan saja dengan semua [Attack]atau habiskan saja semua MP yang dimiliki agar [health point] bertambah banyak," pemuda berambut merah muda yang duduk ditepi kasur mengomentari usulan milik Gakupo. Sementara Gakupo memakan kembali keripik kentangnya.

Melihat Gakupo seperti mengingatkan pada pemuda besar yang sering bermain dengan bola berwarna oranye itu...Abaikan saja...

"Yuuma, walaupun HP meningkat, itu mengurangi kekuatan pertahanan jika kau kehabisan MP," sahut Gakupo. Sementara Kaito dan Len menatap bingung kepada dua teman mereka yang bereslisih tentang rencana penyerangan.

Menurut Kaito, salah satu rencana dari dua orang itu bisa saja menjadi patokan untuk dirinya dan Len melanjutkan permainan, lagipula tidak mendapat kerugian dan resiko yang besar.

Tapi lain untuk Len, dibenaknya komentar Gakupo dan Yuuma seperti mengomentari permainan mereka yang payah. Ayolah, mereka berdua tidak sedang bermain sepak bola yang seenaknya dikomentar olah para MC.

"Baiklah...Baiklah...Kita akan mencoba menambah HP dengan [Double Archer] pada musuh dan kemudian menghilangkan jebakan dengan [Full Attack] agar MP dan [speed] kami tidak berkurang sepenuhnya, bagaimana?," jelas Kaito, berusaha melerai perdebatan dengan menggabungkan kedua usulan mereka.

Len yang berada disebelahnya mengangguk setuju, itu usulan yang tidak buruk. Sementara Gakupo menghela nafas.

"Boleh saja," ucap Yuuma, tiba-tiba saja megambil beberapa keripik kentang dari Gakupo tanpa meminta izin. Pemuda bersurai violet itu mendengus.

"Seenaknya saja, bilang tanpa permisi pula. Masih banyak diatas meja, tuh," omel Gakupo seraya menjauhkan keripik kentang miliknya dari jangkauan Yuuma.

Kaito dan Len sekarang kembali serius pada pertarungan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Sepertinya semua berjalan dengan lancar.

"Gaku-chan, rumahmu selalu sepi ya...," kata Yuuma, mengambil minuman kaleng dari meja kecil yang tidak jauh, membuka dan meminumnya dengan perlahan. Entah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan, yang jelas itu ditunjukkan untuk si pemilik rumah.

"Kalau ramai kau juga akan mengomentarinya, bukan?" ucap pemuda bersurai violet itu malas, "Dan lagi, jangan memanggilku seperti itu," lanjut Gakupo, kembali memasukkan beberapa keripik kentang kedalam mulutnya.

"Oh, iya Gakupo...," Len menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tatapan tak teralihkan, raut wajahnya masih sangat serius. Sementara sang pemilik nama melirik malas kearah pemuda bersurai kuning madu itu, "...Aku dengar...Kau sedang mendekati seorang gadis ya?-"

"Uhukuhuk!" Gakupo beranjak dari tidur, menepuk-nepuk dadanya karena tersedak saat mendengar perkataan Len barusan.

"Are? Yang benar?," Yuuma memasang wajah tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa temannya yang selalu 'asyik dengan dunianya sendiri' bisa menggaet seorang gadis?

"Aku juga mendengar gosip itu dari Meiko dan Lily saat sedang berbincang dikelas," sahut Kaito tiba-tiba, namun pandangannya tak lepas dari layar LCD.

Dan yang sedang dibicarakan mengerutkan kening dan memasang wajah bingung. Sejak kapan ia menjadi bahan gosip murahan anak perempuan?! Yang benar saja!

"Aku jadi penasaran siapa gadis yang sudah menghancurkan diding hati gelap nan suram milik Gakupo-"

"Hei! Tunggu dulu!," Gakupo memotong perkataan Yuuma, "A-aku sedang tidak mendekati siapapun! Dan juga hatiku tidak sesuram seperti itu!," omel Gakupo. Pemuda bersurai violet itu tidak suka jadi bahan pembicaraan.

"Arere...Kau itu tipe orang yang tidak bisa berbohong, Gaku-chan," Yuuma kembali menatap Gakupo dengan senyumnya yang lebar. Gakupo mengalingkan wajahnya, samar-samar garis rona terlihat menghias diwajah.

"Hora...Hora...Jadi siapa? Si Luka-san?," Yuuma mulai mendekati Gakupo, memasang wajah penasaran dan menggerakkan alisnya.

"B-bukan...," Gakupo menggaruk pipinya. Merasa bingung harus berkata apa.

"Nakajima Gumi anak kelas 3-1, kah?," sahut Len tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin saja adik kelas 1 yang namanya Teto," Kaito ikut menyampaikan pendapat, membuat Yuuma mengerutkan kening.

"Bukankah Kasane-san sudah memiliki pacar? Yang paling cocok itu dengan Sonika anak kelas 3-4," ujar Yuuma dengan yakin.

"Len! Perhatikan musuhnya!," omel Kaito, membuat pemuda berambut kuning madu itu mendengus kesal. Tak lama, Len terlihat jelas sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Mungkinkah Hatsune Miku anak kelas 3-3?," pertanyaan Len membuat Kaito dan Yuuma menatapnya bingung, "Aku dengar dari Dell anak kelas 3-1 kalau kau dihukum bersama gadis itu," lanjut pemuda itu seraya menunjuk Gakupo dengan ibu jarinya.

Kaito dan Yuuma kemudian beralih menatap Gakupo yang wajahnya sudah mulai memerah. Dalam benak pemuda itu, ia tidak pernah merasakan wajahnya memanas seperti ini. Tapi kenapa sekarang-

"Benarkah? Kau mendekati Hatsune Miku?," tanya Kaito, membuat Gakupo semakin gugup untuk berbicara.

"B-bukan seperti itu, tidak dekat juga...hanya dekat s-sedikit...," Gakupo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sepertinya rasa gugup sedang melanda dirinya.

Syou-syou, yang malu. Bilang gitu aja ko' repot...

"Woa woa...Ternyata temanku ini sedang dekat dengan gadis bernama Miku," ujar Yuuma seraya merangkul pundak Gakupo, "Apa kau punya rencana untuk lebih dekat dengannya?," pertanyaan Yuuma membuat pemuda yang sedang dirangkulnya itu menatap terkejut.

"A-a-apa maksudmu-"

"Kau itu laki-laki, Gaku-chan. Setahuku Kamui Gakupo adalah pemuda ambisius yang tidak mudah menyerah. Tapi, kenapa soal cinta kau seperti orang konyol yang tidak punya semangat?," ucap Yuuma sambil menepuk pelan punggung Gakupo. Sementara pemuda bersurai ungu itu memutar kedua matanya.

"Lebih baik aku menjadi orang konyol," sahut Gakupo malas.

"Kalau kau tidak mengambil langkah, mungkin gadis yang kau sukai akan di ambil orang," kata Len, melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya dan menaruh _stick_ yang ia mainkan, "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," pemuda bersuarai kuning itu berdiri, perlahan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Len, kau mau kemana? Permainannya belum selesai!," seru pemuda bersurai biru itu, berusaha menghentikan Len.

"Maaf, permainannya sampai disini dulu," Len membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Kaito, "Aku ada kencan hari ini," lanjut Len seraya menampakkan senyum.

"Apakah dengan pacar barumu, tuan _shota_?" tanya Yuuma sedikit usil. Kemudian mendapat balasan berupa anggukan kepala dari pemuda bersurai kuning madu itu.

"Yup, dan gadis yang ku kencani ini sangat baik, cantik, imut, perhatian, lucu, cantik, ma-"

"Hei! Hei! Kau menyebutkan kata cantik itu dua kali," potong Gakupo yang mendengarkan kriteria gadis impian dari pemuda bernama Len itu. Pemuda bersurai kuning madu itu mengangkat bahunya.

"Terserah, yang jelas aku tidak mau dia menunggu lama karena diriku, bye!," ucap Len seraya merapikan rambut kuning madunya dengan tangan, kemudian melesat keluar kamar Gakupo.

"Dan untukmu Gakupo! Semoga berhasil mendapatkan Miku!," teriak Len dari lantai bawah rumah pemuda bersurai ungu itu.

"Berisik kau BaKagamine!," balas Gakupo. Dalam pikiran Gakupo, apakah Miku itu seperti barang yang tertera ' _limited edition_ ' dan harus segera di dapatkan?

Ya, Gakupo! Perkataan Len dan sebuah pikiranmu itu benar! Segera dapatkan Miku atau kau akan menyesal di akhir nanti!

"Jadi apa rencanamu, Kamui Gakupo? Mungkin aku dan Yuuma bisa membantu untuk mendekatkanmu pada Miku," Kaito meletakkan _stick_ miliknya, kemudian menatap Gakupo antusias.

"Rencana apa? Kita tidak sedang melakukan tour sekolah," ucap Gakupo, mengeluarkan helaan nafas dari mulutnya.

"Pendekatan itu butuh sebuah rencana kecil namun penuh perjuangan berat, Gakupo sayang," ucap Yuuma sambil meminum minuman kaleng yang ada ditangannya. Sementara Gakupo menatap aneh kepada pemuda di sampingnya ini.

"Aku baru tau kau terjerumus dalam hal homo seksual, sebegitu tragis kah kesendirianmu itu?," tanya Gakupo kepada Yuuma. Sementara pemuda berkupluk hitam itu menatap malas kearah Gakupo.

"Jika itu terjadi, aku juga tidak akan memilih dirimu," ucap Yuuma.

"Menjijikan," gumam Kaito, namun suaranya masih terdengar hingga ke telinga Yuuma. Sementara pemuda itu menepuk keningnya.

"Kalian berdua sama saja, BaKaito dan BaKamui," Yuuma kemudian menatap pemuda di sampingnya ini dengan serius, "Begini, kau harus menyentuh gadis itu tepat di sini," ujar Yuuma seraya mengelus dada kirinya denga perlahan. Sementara Gakupo menatap bingung ke arah Yuuma.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan pelecahan seksual terhadapnya, hah?," tanya Gakupo. Membuat pemuda berkupluk hitam itu kembali menepuk keningnya.

"Argh! Bukan seperti itu! Kaito! Jelaskan maksudnya!," perintah Yuuma kepada pemuda bersurai biru itu. Sementara Gakupo hanya mengghela nafas. Ia tidak paham maksud dari penjelasan temannya ini.

"Maksud Yuuma itu menyentuh hatinya atau membuat dia suka kepada mu, bukan melakukan perbuatan bejad seperti itu," jelas Kaito, mendapat anggukan dari Gakupo dan Yuuma. Pemuda bersurai ungu itu angkat bicara.

"Caranya bagaimana?," tanya Gakupo. Kedua temannya itu mulai berpikir. Tak lama Yuuma menjentikan jarinya hingga menimbulkan suara.

"Bagaimana kalau ajak dia kencan? Seperti yang Len lakukan," ucap Yuuma. Kaito mulai menganggukkan kepala, sementara Gakupo hanya berwajah bingung.

"Apakah aku harus berkencan? M-maksudku-"

"Ide bagus, ajak saja Miku ke _caffe_ baru dekat sekolah," usul Kaito, pemuda bersurai merah muda itu melambaikan salah satu tanggannya- tanda tidak setuju. Sementara Gakupo merasa dirinya seperti orang yang terabaikan untuk saat ini.

"Itu terlalu _mainstream_ , kencan saja di _game center_ ," usulan Yuuma membuat kedua temannya menatap aneh terhadap dirinya, "Apa? Ada yang salah?," lanjut Yuma.

"Kau pikir Miku itu seorang gadis _gamers_?," tanya Kaito. Gakupo, pemuda yang bersangkutan tengah menerawang jauh untuk berpikir. Kencan? Dekat dengan gadis saja jarang, apalagi melakukan hal seperti itu.

Ayolah! Kencan itu sebuah kegiatan hal kecil! Itu bagi Author...

"Jadi, apa kau punya usulan untuk kencan?,"Kaito menyadarkan Gakupo dari lamunannya, sesekali mengeluarkan helaan nafas.

"Mungkin aku akan mengajaknya ke toko buku," kata pemuda bersurai ungu itu, memasukkan beberapa keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya. Mungkin sesekali tak apa dirinya mengajak Miku jalan-jalan dengannya.

"Pfftt...," Yuuma berusaha menahan suara tawa agar tak keluar dari mulutnya, "Kau serius ingin megajaknya ke toko buku? Pria macam apa kau ini? Tak punya hal romatis sedikitpun," lanjut pemuda di samping Gakupo.

"Bukan seperti itu," Gakupo menatap malas kepada Yuuma, "Aku sekalian membantu mengerjakan tugas sejarah miliknya," lanjutnya.

"Woo...Ternyata sudah ada janji sebelumnya? Kalau begitu pas saja," sahut Kaito, "Tenang kami berdua akan membantu," lanjut pemuda besurai biru itu, mendapat dukungan berupa anggukkan dari Yuuma. Gakupo hanya menghela nafas. Apakah dirinya sudah siap untuk kencan dengan Miku, oh mentalnya belum cukup.

"A-aku tidak begitu yakin dengan hal ini, m-aksudku ya...Kau tau? Aku tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana di dekat seorang, gadis?," Gakupo meggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ini merupakan tantangan terberat bagi Gakupo. Semoga saja ia berhasil menjalankannya...Semoga.

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

 **Catatan** :

\- HP / _healt point_ : anggap aja kayak darah.

\- MP / *saya lupa M nya* _point_ : kayak kekuatan.

\- _speed_ : kecepatan dalam menyerang.

\- sisanya hanya seperti jurus-jurus atau apalah itu.

 **A/N** : Huwee! Maaf kalo ceritanya bener bener bener bener bener bener ANEH dan ABSURD! *dibakar* Terinspirasi saat bermain game bersama kakak dan selalu di komentari oleh temannya -" *terus?/dibacok* (pesanan yang minta ceritanya di panjangin, nih :v *ngelirik orangnya*/*Dor*)

Ini cerita sepertinya melenceng dari pikiran saya :v Hadeh, karena tugas yang luar biasanya menumpuk, serasa pikiran saya menjadi campur aduk kayak gado-gado *jadi laper, nih :3 /plakk*

Yak, tinggal mengurus chap 4! ~,~ Oh iya, jadwal publish cerita saya Insyaallah tidak menentu, dilihat dari tidak banyaknya tugas yang saya dapat *kagak ada yang nanya!*

Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^~^

Wali941 (Sabtu, 15 Agustus 2015)

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

"Miku! Ada telepon untuk mu!," seru kakaknya dari bawah. Sementara gadis bersurai toska itu segera keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan terburu-buru ke tempat kakanya berada.

"Dari siapa?," tanya Miku setelah sampai ke tempat Mikuo berada. Sementara pemuda dengan surai toska yang pendek itu mengangkat bahu sambil memasang wajah malas.

"Entahlah, yang jelas dia mencarimu," Mikuo menyerahkan ganggang telepaon rumah itu kepada adiknya, kemudian berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Miku.

Gadis itu mendekatkan ganggang telepon yang berada dintangannya itu ke telinga.

"Halo, ini Hatsune Miku. Dengan siapa?," tanya gadis itu. Tak ada jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Halo?," gadis itu mulai menunggu jawaban dari sang penelepon, "Baiklah, akan ku tutup teleponya-"

"Akh! T-tunggu Mii-chan!," potong orang dari seberang sana. Sementara gadis itu bingung, sedikit tidak asing dengan suara orang yang menghubunginya ini.

"Ano, siapa?," tanya Miku.

"I-i-ini aku, Kamui Gakupo," ucap orang itu. Sementara Miku sedikit terkejut, untuk apa pemuda itu menelepon dirinya? Dan juga bagaimana bisa ia medapatkan nomor rumahnya?

"Begini, a-apakah besok kau a-ada waktu? A-a-aku ingin m-mengajakmu keluar. Maksud ku...Etto...Kau tau? M-maksudku sambil mengerjakan tugas," terdengar suara Gakupo yang sedikit gugup di telinga gadis itu. Miku terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu, aku tidak masalah, Ga-kun. Jadi, Bertemu dimana?," tanya Miku, bibir ranumnya tak henti-henti menampakkan senyum.

"Akh!- A-ano, jam 3 sore di taman kota," Miku sedikit berpikir sambil melihat jam dinding yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Tak sengaja ia melihat kakaknya yang mengintip dirinya dari balik tembok. Seketika juga Miku mulai sedikit was-was.

"Umm...Baiklah, jam 3 sore di taman kota. Sampai nanti, Ga-kun!," dengan cepat gadis bersurai toska itu menutup telepon. Berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya.

"Dari siapa Miku?," tanya Mikuo tiba-tiba, membuat sang adik berhenti melangkahkan kaki dan perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Mikuo.

"E-tto...Dari teman kerja kelompok," ujar Miku seraya menelan ludah, berusaha meyakinkan kakak laki-lakinya ini. Sedikit bohong tak apa, kan? Toh, Gakupo juga bukan teman kerja kelompok

"Bukan dari pacar yang mengajakmu kencan, kan?," pertanyaan Mikuo membuat gadis bersurai toska itu seakan tersambar petir di siang bolong. Pacar? Hubungannya dengan pemuda bernama Gakupo tidak sampai sejauh itu.

...Tapi kalau sampai itu terjadi tak apa, kan?

"Bukan! T-t-tentu saja bukan p-pacar! Haha, kakak ini ada-ada saja!," jelas Miku sambil mengibaskan kedua tangan, di pipinya terlihat sedikit rona merah. Kemudian melesat pergi menuju kamar.

Sementara Mikuo menatap adiknya dengan bingung. Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan di udara. Lalu kakinya ia gerakkan menuju dapur. Mungkin segelas air dingin bisa membuat pikirannya sedikit tenang.

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

* * *

Balas Review!

 **Haze26** : Iya, ini sudah lanjut~ ^-^

 **Hanazawa Yuki** : Silahkan  & Arigatou!

 **Vanilla Latte Avocado** : Ini yang minta dipanjanganin ^.^, dah panjang, 'kan? Ato masih kurang *plakk* :v ^-^

 **SyifaCute** : Haha, Arigatou! ^~^

Ya, sekian balas reviewnya. Arigatou Gozaimasu!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER** :

Vocaloid, Utauloid dan apapun itu bukan milik saya. Jika milik saya, itu semua akan saya adakan konser setiap hari jumat pagi(?) (emang senam SKJ, apa?! :v /*dibacok)

Story © Wali941

 **WARNING** :

Typo(s), tidak terlalu menyangkut EYD atau KTT, AU, OOC, maybe, picisan, sepertinya romance gagal bangkit (Author tidak pandai dalam masalah cinta~/*dibuang), abal, alur tidak beratur, sudut pandang tidak jelas, gaje, beberapa figuran tanpa nama, dan lain-lain

Cerita ini adalah fiksi, baik nama tokoh, waktu, tempat, dan kejadian di dalamnya, sama sekali tak ada hubungan dengan kenyataan

Maaf jika ada kesamaan judul, cerita, nama, dan seterusnya, itu hanya kebetulan belaka

Don't Like, Don't Read

Happy Reading ^~^

 **SUMMARY** :

Perjalanan kisah cintaku dengannya. Yang diawali dari sebuah Buku- menjadi saksi bisu antara cinta kita.

.

.

.

 **[[** 「Book」 **]]**

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tengah berlari dengan terburu-buru. Menerobos setiap kerumunan manusia, mendapat sebuah gerutuan dari orang yang belalu. Kemeja cokelat tak terkancing terkibas oleh angin yang berlawanan, terlihat dalaman kaos putih melekat dengan pas di tubuh. Peluh keringat mebasahi wajah.

Iris _violet_ menatap sekeliling; mencari seseorang. Kakinya terus melangkah, membawa tubuh ke tujuan. Sampai langkahnya mulai melambat, nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Seseorang yang ia kenal telah terlihat tak jauh dari tempatnya. Kaito, sosok itu menyadari kedatangan Gakupo.

"Kau terlambat sekitar 20 menit dikencan pertamamu, Tuan Gakupo," ucap Kaito sambil menatap pada jam tangannya. Sementara, pemuda yang baru saja sampai itu membungkuk, menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan menyangga pada kedua lutut.

"...M-maafkan aku...hosh...Ada sedikit kendala tadi," Gakupo berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Dengan tidak sengaja, pemuda bernama Kamui Gakupo itu tak mengingat ada jadwal keluar rumah hari sabtu ini. Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada ibunya kalau tidak menanyakan kegiatan di hari ini. Dengan terburu-buru, tanpa persiapan sebelumnya, ia langsung melesat menuju ke taman kota.

Mungkin dewi _fortune_ sedang ragu-ragu berada di dekatnya. pemuda itu tertinggal bus dengan tujuan pusat kota dan harus menunggu bus lainnnya sekitar 15 menit. Kemudian, seletah sampai di pusat kota, ia harus belari menuju taman kota. Dan disinilah dia, sedang membungkuk mengatur nafas akibat berlari.

Masih dalam keadaan membungkuk, pemuda bersurai ungu itu merasakan sesuatu yang dingin akibat sebuah botol air mineral di pipi kirinya.

"Terima kasih Kaito," ucap Gakupo.

"Oi, BaKamui, aku di sini," pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu langsung menanggapi perkataan Gakupo dengan membungkuk di samping kanannya. Sementara pemuda itu memandang Kaito dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Barusan Gakupo berbicara dengan pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu. Kemudian, ia merasakan seseorang menempelkan botol mineral di pipinya. Sementara, Kaito berada di sampingnya. Dengan perlahan, Gakupo menoleh ke arah sebaliknya. Sosok gadis sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Tangannya masih menempekan botol air mineral pada pipi pemuda itu.

"Kau mengira aku ini Kaito-san? Aku berbeda sangat jauh dengannya, Ga-kun," Miku, tengah tertawa pelan. Gakupo masih terpaku menatap gadis berkucir dua itu. Dengan baju oranye berlengan panjang dan celana jeans selutut.

Entah mengapa pandangan pemuda bersurai ungu itu terkunci pada gadis di hadapannya. Miku. Hatsune Miku. Hanya gadis itu yang membuat Gakupo menjadi seperti ini. Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, rona merah samar-samar terlihat di pipinya.

"Kau hampir mebuat kami terlanda kebosanan akibat menunggumu," seseorang muncul di belakang Miku. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat sedikit gelap, menatap kesal kepada Gakupo yang telah bangkit.

"M-maafkan aku Mii-chan, Meiko-san," kata Gakupo sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu setelah kau memerima air ini," ujar Miku seraya menunjukkan botol air mieral dihadapan Gakupo. Pemuda bersurai violet itu perlahan mengambil botol air mineral dari tangan Miku dan dengan ragu-ragu menatapnya.

"Terimakasih...," wajah Gakupo kembali merona. Miku membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Haah...Baiklah, ayo bergegas pergi dari tempat panas ini," ucap Meiko sambil meraih salah satu tangan gadis bersurai toska disamping, "Aku tidak ingin kulitku terus-terusan terbakar oleh cahaya matahari," lanjutnya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan," kata Miku. Perkataan gadis itu mendapat gelengan kepala dari Meiko. Mereka berdua berbalik, berjalan mendahului kedua pemuda yang berada dibelakang mereka.

"Tidak, ini karena aku tidak ingin kulitku menjadi rusak," ujar Meiko.

Gakupo masih menatap punggung gadis itu; Miku, yang perlahan menjauh dari mereka. Sememtara pemuda disampingnya, Kaito, menghela nafas dan seraya menepuk pelan pundak Gakupo.

"Jika kau ingin mendapatkannya, maka berusahalah," ucap Kaito seraya mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Kemudian pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu berjalan mendahului Gakupo yang masih berada di tempat. Pemuda yang medengar perkataan temannya tersebut, kemudian memasang wajah berpikir sambil menatap botol air mineral yang berada ditangannya.

.

.

Gakupo memperhatikan buku bersampul merah dengan gradasi kuning gelap itu, melihat sekilas isi di dalamnya. Pandangan matanya kemudian beralih, menatap seseorang yang tak jauh darinya. Terhalang dua rak buku yang tingginya hanya seperut.

Pandangannya tak dapat teralihkan, hanya terus menatap gadis itu. Tiba-tiba bahan pandangannya beralih menatap Gakupo, terkekeh pelan. Sementara pemuda bersurai ungu itu sedikit terkejut dan merasa malu karena tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikannya.

"Ga-kun, kau serius membaca buku seperti itu?," Miku, dirinya berusaha menahan sebuah tawa dari mulut. Sementara Gakupo sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan gadis itu. Dia anak SMA! Tentu saja sudah bisa membaca dengan sangat lancar. Sedikit penasaran, kemudian Gakupo melihat buku yang ia pegang.

Pemuda bersurai ungu itu mendesih, dengan sedikit kasar ia meletakkan kembali buku pada rak di depannya. Ia merasa malu, sungguh! Bukan karena buku tersebut berbahasa asing. Bukan pula buku untuk anak-anak berusia lima tahun ke atas. Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, Miku sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Untuk apa kau mebaca buku khusus untuk ibu hamil?," kata Miku seraya sedikit tertawa pelan, membuat Gakupo sedikit salah tingkah, "Apa kau sudah bosan dengan buku lain?," lanjutnya.

Pertanyaan gadis itu menadapat jawaban berupa gelengan dari Gakupo. Tangannya mengambil sebuah buku novel di samping. Dengan cover berwarna hitam dan titik-titik kuning terang sebagai bintang. Seketika Miku membelalakkan mata. Memandang takjub pada sesuatu di hadapannya.

"Woa! Novel baru karangan I.A.!," seru Miku kegirangan. Dengan cepat gadis itu merebut buku dari tangan Gakupo. Membuka lembaran-lembaran di bukunya, "Aku tidak menyangka novel ini lebih bagus dari edisi ke 3 miliknya,"

"Kau menginginkannya?," Gakupo bertanya pada Miku. Gadis bersurai toska itu menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan senyum.

"Sebenarnya ingin, tapi kita harus mencari buku tentang sejarah, kau ingat?," Miku meletakkan kembali buku novel tersebut pada tempatnya, "Aku belum menemukan dimana rak tentang sejarah disini. Apa kau melihatnya, Ga-kun?," tanya gadis itu. Gakupo menggeleng. Kemudian berjalan berbalik menjauh dari gadis itu.

"Jika kau mau, kita bisa mencarinya bersama," kata Gakupo, sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, menatap Miku yang juga menatapnya, "Mungkin akan cepat menemukannya, karena tempat ini tidak terlalu luas," lanjut pemuda bersurai ungu itu yang langsung membuat Miku menggangguk setuju.

Selama perjalan, mereka berdua larut dalam keheningan, walau sebenarnya di sekeliling mereka sedikit agak ramai oleh pengunjung ditoko buku itu. Miku, gadis itu menundukkan kepala, jarinya bermain dengan ujung baju yang ia kenakan. Sementara pemuda bersurai ungu itu menatap deretan rak yang berada disampinya, namun kadang iris _violet_ itu menatap gadis dengan dua kuciran rambut dikepalanya.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu sibuk hari ini," Gakupo membuka tutup botol air mineral ditangan, kemudian meminumnya. Sementara Miku menatap pemuda disamping, kedua tangannya ia kibaskan didepan dada.

"Tidak 'ko, justru aku tidak sibuk hari ini-" tanpa memperhatikan jalan dihadapannya, Miku tersandung penyangga rak buku yang berada disamping membuat tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan. Dengan refleks, Gakupo meraih tangan kiri Miku.

Sementara pemuda itu tak dapat menahan tubuh Miku dengan satu tangannya; karena tangan kirinya memegang botol air mineral. Akibat adanya gaya gravitasi, tubuhnya juga ikut terhuyung kedepan.

Kedua tangannya ia gunakan sebagai penyangga agar tdak jatuh menyentuh lantai. Perlahan Gakupo membuka kedua matanya; yang entah sejak kapan tertutup.

Miku, wajah gadis itu telah merah padam.

Miku, gadis itu tepat berada dibawah Gakupo.

Ok, ini posisi yang akward...

Gakupo yang baru menyadari posisi mereka yang tidak mengenakkan, seketika merona. Untung saja tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung yang berada dibagian rak tempat mereka. Pemuda itu mulai gelalapan.

"-Akh! Mii-chan! M-maa-"

"Astaga! Menjauhlah kau Kamui Gakupo!," seru seseorang yang datang, menyadari akan posisi mereka. Dengan cepat Gakupo bangkit dari tumpuannya dan berusaha ingin menjelaskan kecelakaan yang tidak sengaja ini pada orang itu.

Namun, sebelum sempat menjelaskan, sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi pemuda bersurai ungu itu. Gakupo memegang pipi kirinya yang terasa panas. Bisa dilihat tamparan itu membuat pipi Gakupo memerah.

"Melakukan seperti itu ditempat umum! Apalagi dengan Miku! Dasar mesum!," seorang gadis bersurai cokelat itu membentak pada Gakupo, kemudian membantu Miku berdiri. Membersihkan baju bagian belakang Miku yang tidak terlalu kotor. Sebagian orang yang lewat tak jauh dari mereka hanya sebentar melihat kejadian itu.

"Meiko! Ga-kun tidak sengaja, sungguh! Tolong jangan memarahinya," jelas Miku, berusaha menenangkan emosi yang meluap-luap dari temannya ini. Meiko, gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Gakupo, tolong jelaskan," perintah Meiko. Sementara pemuda itu masih duduk dilantai toko, hanya bisa meringis menahan perih dari tamparan yang diberikan Meiko.

"Baiklah...T-tadi Mii-chan tersandung dan hampir terjatuh, sementara aku ingin menolongnya. Tapi ternyata aku juga ikut terjatuh," jelas Gakupo sambil mengusap pipinya, "Sungguh, a-ku tak bermaksud untuk melukai Mii-chan," lanjutnya.

Miku yang melihatnya merasa kasihan dan ingin menolong. Sebelum kaki gadis itu melangkah, Meiko sudah menarik tangan Miku dan membawanya menjauh dari Gakupo.

"Ya, ya, aku terima alasanmu," ucap Meiko membawa Miku ke tempat lain, "Ayo Miku, sepertinya aku menemukan dimana letak buku sejarah," ajak gadis itu. Gakupo yang masih berada ditempatnya hanya bisa menatap kepergian Miku bersama Meiko.

Kaito yang baru datang pada lokasi kejadian menatap bingung kepada mereka bertiga, terutama pada Gakupo yang duduk meringis dilantai. Dan terutama juga pada kekasihnya, Meiko, yang membawa (baca:menyeret) Miku dengan wajah kesal. Gadis bersurai toska itu menatap Kaito dengan tatapan memohon, kemudian menatap Gakupo yang tengah duduk di lantai sambil mengusap pipi kirinya.

Kaito mengerti maksud Miku setelah ia pergi menjauh. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemuda bersurai ungu. Ia berlutut di hadapan Gakupo.

"Maaf 'kan atas perlakuan pacarku, dia memang seperti itu," Kaito memegang pundak pemuda dihadapannya. Gakupo menatap pemuda bersurai biru gelap dihadapannya ini, kemudian salah satu tangannya mengambil botol air mineral yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari keberadaannya.

"Tak apa, tapi...," Gakupo menggantungkan kalimatnya, "...Ternyata tamparan kekasihmu itu sangat pedas, ya," lanjutnya.

Dan Kaito tidak tahu harus tertawa atau meminta maaf saat mendengar sebuah perkataan dari Gakupo yang terkena korban amukan kekasihnya ini.

"Itu sebuah pernyataan atau pertanyaan?," tanya Kaito sambil terkekeh kecil. Pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu bangkit berdiri, mengulurkan salah satu tangannya di gadapan Gakupo. Pemuda yang tengah duduk itu menyambut uluran Kaito dan berusaha bangkit.

"Jadi?," tanya Kaito, "Punya rencana selanjutnya?,"

"Entahlah...," Gakupo menggantungkan kalimatnya, mengambil novel karangan I.A. pada rak disampinya. Novel yang di sengangi oleh gadis itu, "Aku bingung harus bagaimana," pemuda itu menatap Kaito.

"Tapi mungkin aku bisa menyentuhnya di sini," kata Gakupo seraya tersenyum, menyentuh dada kirinya dengan tangan kiri. Sementara Kaito tersenyum bangga, kembali menepuk pelan pundak pemuda bersurai ungu itu.

.

.

Sinar matahari masih menerangi. Pukul empat sore. Miku telah mendapatkan buku yang dicari untuk bahan tugas. Disekitarnya, masih banyak kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang. Sementara, sepasang kekasih; Kaito dan Meiko, sedikit berdebat akibat masalah yang terjadi di dalam toko tadi; insiden tamparan Gakupo.

"Miku, biarkan aku mengantarkan mu pulang," sahut Meiko sambil berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Kaito yang mendengar perkataan gadis bersurai cokelat disamping Miku, dengan cepat menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Eits! Tidak boleh, kau harus pulang bersamaku," jelas Kaito. Jika ia membiarkan Meiko pulang bersama Miku, rencana Gakupo untuk lebih dekat dengan gadis itu akan gagal seperti insiden sebelumnya, "Itu tanggung jawabku untuk mengantarkan kekasihnya pulang. Biarkan Gakupo yang menemaninya pulang," lanjutnya.

Meiko, gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Samar-samar pipinya dihiasi dengan garis pudar berwarna merah.

"B-berisik, aku takkan membiarkan Miku menjadi santapan empuk pria bejad macam Gakupo!,"

"Hah?," Gakupo merespon perkataan yag diucapkan. Meiko menatap tajam ke arah pemuda bersurai ungu itu. Pemuda bersurai ungu itu hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, jarinya terkait tas belanjaan kecil yang berisi bebrapa buku.

Bejad? Tapi tidak terlalu bejad dari pada Author...

"Ayolah, Meiko, Gakupo tidak sejahat itu. Yang sebelumnya hanya sebuah kecelakaan," Kaito mulai merasa tidak tahan lagi. Segera ia meraih tangan Meiko dan menariknya, "Baiklah kita pulang," penrintah pemuda itu.

Meiko mulai berusaha melepaskan tangannnya dari cengkraman Kaito, namun apa daya, Tuhan memang telah menciptakan kekuatan laki-laki itu melebihi wanita. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Meiko.

"Miku, jaga dirimu. Jika Gakupo melakukan hal yang aneh tendang saja dia," nasehat Meiko. Pasangan itu akhirnya berjalan menjahui mereka berdua. Perkataan Meiko membuat gadis bersurai toska itu menahan sedikit gelak tawa.

"Pfftt...Baiklah Meiko~," ucap Miku sambil melambaikan salah satu tangan. Pemuda disampingnya menatap bingung ke arah Miku.

"Kau serius akan melakukan hal itu kepada ku?," tanya Gakupo. Gadis itu menatap Gakupo, seutas senyuman terpoles dibibirnya.

"Tentu saja tidak," Miku berbalik memunggungi pemuda itu, "Aku percaya kalau Ga-kun tidak akan melakukan hal buruk apapun terhadap ku," dengan segera gadis itu berjalan mendahului Gakupo.

Pemuda bersirai ungu itu tak bergeming dari tempat. Sepertinya ia masih berusaha mencerna perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh gadis bernama Miku itu. Percaya...Padanya? Bagus Gakupo! Kau telah berhasil mengambil sedikit langkah mebuat gadis itu menyukaimu.

Wajah pemuda itu mulai dihiasi oleh rona merah. Dengan pasti, ia melangkah menyusul gadis yang telah berjalan medahului dirinya. Miku menundukkan kepalanya, menggenggam erat tas belanjaan berisi buku yang ia beli.

"Maaf jika membuatmu tidak bisa pulang bersa-"

"Ga-kun, jaganlah terus menjadi orang yang suka memaafkan sesuatu kesalahan yang tidak begitu penting," ucap Miku seraya melirik Gakupo disamping kirinya. Pemuda itu menatap Miku, perlahan ia gerakkan salah satu tangan untuk mengusap pucuk kepala gadis itu.

"Terimakasih," kata Gakupo seraya tersenyum. Wajah Miku dihiasi rona merah, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan menepis pelan tangan pemuda itu. Saat itu juga, gadis itu melihat seorang anak kecil tengah menangis dipinggir trotoar jalan. Sebuah sepeda dengan ban penyok tergeletak disampingnya.

Tidak ada yang menghiraukannya, setiap orang sibuk dengan masing-masing urusan. Kemudian Miku mengubah haluan jalannya; menuju anak kecil. Gakupo menatap bingung ke arah Miku yang mulai menjauhi dirinya. Gadis itu mebungkuk, meyamakan tingginya dengan anak laki-laki dengan surai hijau cerah.

"Hei adik kecil kau kenapa?," tanya Miku seraya mengusap pelan pucuk kepala anak itu. Anak itu menatap Miku, matanya dipenuhi dengan linangan air mata. Lutut dan punggung tangannya terlihat lecet, mengeluatkan sedikit darah.

"Hiks...Onee-san...A-aku terjatuh d-ari...Hiks...Sepeda...Hiks," ucap anak itu. Miku menggerakkan kedua jarinya untuk meyapu air mata yang mengalir diwajahnya.

"Sttss...Tenanglah, Onee-san akan menolongmu. Jadi jangan menangis lagi, _OK_?," perkataan gadis itu dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala dari anak itu. Gakupo berjalan mendekati Miku, hingga pemuda itu telah berada dibelakangnya.

"Aku juga akan membantu," sahut Gakupo di belakang Miku. Membuat gadis yang membungkuk itu menoleh terhadapnya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Ga-kun," kata Miku. Pemuda bersurai ungu itu membalas dengan senyuman. Gakupo berjalan ke samping Miku, kemudian menekuk kedua lututnya; berlutut di hadapan anak kecil itu. Kemudian ia menaruh tas belanjaan kecil itu disampingnya, tangannya membuka tutup botol air mineral yang berada didalamnya

"Kemarilah, aku akan mebersihkan lutut dan tanganmu, supaya tidak terinfeksi," bujuk Gakupo. Anak bersurai hijau cerah itu mengangguk, dengan pelan ia melangkah mendekati Gakupo. Pemuda bersurai ungu itu meraih tangan anak kecil didepannya, lalu membasahi luka tersebut dengan air.

"-Akh!...P-perih Onii-san," rintih anak itu. Miku kemudian mengelus pelan pucuk kepala anak itu. Berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tak apa, lama-lama nanti rasa perihnya juga akan hilang," Miku mulai memasang wajah berpikir, "Kalau boleh Onee-san tahu, siapa namamu?," tanya gadis itu. Anak itu menatap Miku, kemudian menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Ryuuto," jawabnya. Gakupo, kemudian membasahi luka pada bagian kaki anak itu. Sebelum itu, ia mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari kantong celana, lalu menyerahkan sapu tangan itu pada gadis yang berada disampingnya.

"Nama yang bagus, nama Onee-chan adalah Miku, sedangkan Onii-chan itu bernama Gakupo," ucap Miku seraya mengambil sapu tangan dari pemuda disamping. Lalu membersihkan luka pada punggung tangan Ryuuto.

"Salam kenal Ryuuto-kun," sahut Gakupo, tangannnya menutup botol air mineral yang masih tersisa sedikit. Ryuuto, anak bersurai hijau cerah itu mengangguk, seulas senyum tampak dibibirnya.

"Um, salam kenal Gakupo-Oniisan dan Miku-Oneesan," kata Ryuuto. Miku yang telah mebersihkan kedua luka anak itu kemudian menaruh sapu tangan itu pada saku celana.

"Yup, suatu saat jika Ryuuto bermain sepeda lagi harus berhati-hati, OK?," ujar gadis itu. Sementara anak itu mengangguk.

"Baik, terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya," Ryuuto sedikit mebungkuk. Gakupo bangkit, seraya meraih tas belanjaan miliknya.

"Ryuuto-kun, dimana rumahmu? Biar kami yang mengantarkanmu pulang," ucap pemuda itu. Membuat Miku dan Ryuuto langsung menatap pemuda yang berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Benarkah?," tanya anak itu menatap Gakupo dengan antusias, "Rumah Ryuuto berwarna cokelat dan banyak bunga-bunga didepannya. Di arah sana!," jelas Ryuuto seraya jari telunjuk kanannya mengarah pada arah kiri pemuda itu.

"Yosh, biar Miku-Oneesan yang akan menggendong Ryuuto-kun sampai ke ru-"

"Biar aku saja yang menggendongnya," perkataan gadis terpotong akibat Gakupo, "Selagi ada seorang laki-laki, jangan membuat perempuan menjadi kelelahan," lanjut pemuda itu, sedikit melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Miku yang telah terhias rona merah. Gakupo menyerahkan tas belanjaan miliknya pada gadis itu.

"B-baiklah, aku a-kan membawa sepada Ryuuto-kun," Miku mulai terbata-bata dan seraya mengambil tas belanjaan kecil milik pemuda itu. Gakupo kemudian berlutut dibelakang anak itu.

"Ayo, Ryuuto-kun," ajak Gakupo. Membuat anak itu melangkah ke arah pemuda yang telah berlutut dihadapannya. Perlahan anak itu naik, mengaitkan kedua tangannya pada leher Gakupo. Seraya telah siap, pemuda bersurai ungu itu bangkit, "Baiklah, pesawat akan segera berangkat," serunya. Membuat Ryuuto dan Miku terkekeh kecil.

"Ayo berangkat, Gaku-Oniisan!," ucap Ryuuto. Pemuda itu berjalan mendahulaui Miku yang mendorong sepeda hitam milik Ryuuto.

Disepanjang perjalan, Gakupo dan Ryuuto diselimuti oleh candaan tawa yang kadang membuat gadis bersurai toska itu ikut tertawa.

"Nee...Apakah Miku-Oniisan pacarnya Gakupo-Oniisan?," pertanyaan polos Ryuuto membuat kedua orang dewasa itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, sambik menyembunyikan rona merah yang terhias.

"B-bukan seperti itu Ryuuto-kun," Miku menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal, "Sudahlah, tak usah dibahas,"

Perkataan Miku membuat anak bernama Ryuuto itu menggembungkan pipinya. Pemuda bersurai ungu itu sepertinya sadar akan anak itu rasakan.

"Kami hanya teman, tidak lebih," bisik Gakupo pada Ryuuto yang dibalasndengan anggukkan kepala. Mata hijau cerah milik anak itu menangkap sesuatu, senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"Nee...Gaku-Oniisan, itu rumahnya!," seru Ryuuto seraya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya. Miku dan Gakupo yang mendengar seruan anak itu langsung mengarah pada sesuatu yang dimakasud.

Cokelat. Bunga. Vas. Terdapat sebuah toko bunga yang tak jauh dari keberadaan mereka. Bunga hias yang terlihat cantik dalam vas. Segelinang air masih menghias di beberapa kelopak bunga. Seorang wanita paruh baya tengah menyiram bunga tersebut, surai pirangnya terkibas mengikuti arah angin. Pancaran hangat terlihat dari iris biru langitnya.

"Ibu! Ibu!," Ryuuto yang masih berada dalam gendongan Gakupo memanggil wanita paruh baya itu. Wanita itu menoleh ke asal suara. Seketika ia menjatuhkan wadah air ditangannya, matanya terbelalak, memandang tak percaya.

"Ryuuto!," wanita itu langsung melesat ke arah anaknya. Gakupo membungkuk; menurunkan Ryuuto. Sementara anak itu telah berada dalam dekapan hangat sangbunga

"Ryuuto, apa yang terjadi dengan, mu?," tanya wanita itu dengan khawatir. Sementa anaknya, menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum.

"Ryuuto hanya terjatuh dari sepeda, bu. Tapi kedua kakak ini menolong Ryuuto," anak itu menjelaskan kepada ibunya. Wanita itu menatap pada orang yang dimaksud.

"Terimakasih telah menolong anakku," ucap wanita itu. Miku, tersenyum kepada wanita paruh baya itu.

"Itu sudah kewajiban untuk menolong sesama," Miku menyerahkan sepeda itu kepada Ryuuto, "Baiklah, sampai disini perjumpaan kita, semoga kita dapat berjumpa lagi," lanjutnya. Membuat anak itu mengangguk setuju.

Miku berjalan mendekati Gakupo, keudian mereka berdua melambaikan tangan kepada Ryuuto dan wanita paruh baya itu. Melangkah dan terus menjauh dari toko bunga

Sinar keronaan menghisasi setiap perjalanan mereka berdua. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti. Tangan miku yang menggenggam erat tas kecil berisi buku. Sementara pemuda bersurai ungu itu sesekali menatap gadis di sebelahnya ini.

"Lelah juga, ya. Rasanya seperti mengeliingi taman kota dua kali lipatnya," ujar Miku tiba-tiba. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya, langkahnya berhenti dan tubuhnya ia sanggahkan pada kedua tangan yang menyentuh lutut. Langkah Gakupo ikut terhenti. Menatap gadis itu dengan bingung.

"Bisakah kita istirahat sebentar, Ga-kun?," Miku mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap pemuda yang tak jauh dari dirinya. Sementara pemuda itu, Gakupo, menatap jam di pergelangan tangan

"Ini sudah jam lima lebih Mii-chan, bagaimana jika Kakakmu khawatir dan mencarimu?," Gakupo mengatakan pada gadis itu seraya berjalan kearahnya. Menyerahkan botol air mineral yang masih tersis sedikit, "Minumlah, ini masih bersih," lanjutnya.

Miku meraih air mineral itu, membukanya dan meminumnya secara perlahan. Menikmati air yang mengalir di kerongkongannya. Dan seketika Miku terkejut akan sesuatu. Pemuda bersuari ungu itu telah membungkuk membelakangi dirinya.

"Naiklah," ucap Gakupo. Satu kata itu membuat gadis bersurai toska tersebut terkejut dan mulai merona.

"T-tapi-"

"Sudahlah, naik saja," potong pemuda itu. Sementara Miku masih tidak bergeming. Seakan ragu untuk melakukannya, "Ayolah, kau bisa saja menendangku jika aku melakukan hal jelek padamu," perkataan Gakupo membuat Miku semakin ragu, bisa terlihat hiasan rona merah terlihat dipipinya.

Gakupo yang sedang membungkuk tak lama merasakan sebuah beban menimpa dirinya. Kepalanya ia tolehkan, terlihat wajah Miku merona merah sedang menatap kearah lain, tangan putih bak porselen melingkar lembut di leher Gakupo. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan kehangatan yang tersalur.

Sekarang ia bisa merasakan dada kirinya kembali menghangat. Rasa senang, bahagia, dan apapun itu serasa tercampur aduk dalam dirinya. Tak pernah ia merasa sedekat ini dengan gadis itu.

Sepertinya perjalanan sore ini menuju halte bus diwarnai oleh warna baru yang ditemui oleh Gakupo

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

 **A/N** : MAAF! MAAF BANGET! UDAH SEBULAN CERITA INI KAGAK SAYA LANJUTIN! MAAF BANGET! :V *capslock jebol* baru kali ini ada waktu buat publish dan ceritanya bener berubah dari apa yang saya pikirkan ._. Kenapa? Karena harus mengerjakan tugas yang seperti gunung Everest :v

Tersisa 2 chapter untuk cerita ini


End file.
